ABBA
ABBA Chiquitita *TOP 803 - Platz 399 *TOP 804 - Platz 683 *TOP 814 - Platz 453 *TOP 817 - Platz 378 *TOP 818 - Platz 285 Dancing Queen *TOP 803 - Platz 98 *TOP 804 - Platz 54 *TOP 805 - Platz 274 *TOP 806 - Platz 530 *TOP 808 - Platz 443 *TOP 810 - Platz 370 *TOP 811 - Platz 129 *TOP 812 - Platz 271 *TOP 813 - Platz 378 *TOP 814 - Platz 176 *TOP 815 - Platz 109 *TOP 816 - Platz 100 *TOP 817 - Platz 153 *TOP 818 - Platz 229 Day before You came (TOP 808 - Platz 453) Fernando *TOP 804 - Platz 403 *TOP 811 - Platz 296 *TOP 815 - Platz 353 *TOP 816 - Platz 387 *TOP 817 - Platz 284 *TOP 818 - Platz 461 *TOP 820 - Platz 375 *TOP 821 - Platz 597 Gimme Gimme Gimme *TOP 803 - Platz 777 *TOP 807 - Platz 550 *TOP 821 - Platz 709 I have a Dream *TOP 804 - Platz 408 *TOP 805 - Platz 698 *TOP 811 - Platz 689 *TOP 817 - Platz 532 Knowing Me knowing You (TOP 804 - Platz 593) Mamma Mia *TOP 812 - Platz 626 *TOP 814 - Platz 215 *TOP 815 - Platz 193 *TOP 816 - Platz 150 *TOP 818 - Platz 514 *TOP 820 - Platz 213 *TOP 821 - Platz 589 Money Money Money *TOP 804 - Platz 401 *TOP 810 - Platz 490 *TOP 811 - Platz 477 *TOP 817 - Platz 339 *TOP 821 - Platz 575 One of Us *TOP 804 - Platz 786 *TOP 810 - Platz 689 Ring Ring (TOP 815 - Platz 734) SOS *TOP 803 - Platz 769 *TOP 804 - Platz 641 *TOP 808 - Platz 439 *TOP 809 - Platz 338 *TOP 810 - Platz 477 *TOP 811 - Platz 705 *TOP 812 - Platz 756 *TOP 814 - Platz 425 *TOP 822 - Platz 792 Super Trooper *TOP 804 - Platz 789 *TOP 809 - Platz 638 *TOP 811 - Platz 484 Take a Chance on Me *TOP 816 - Platz 709 *TOP 819 - Platz 295 Thank You for the Music *TOP 804 - Platz 252 *TOP 805 - Platz 692 *TOP 805 - Platz 289 *TOP 806 - Platz 133 *TOP 810 - Platz 786 *TOP 811 - Platz 385 *TOP 814 - Platz 374 *TOP 815 - Platz 370 *TOP 816 - Platz 453 The Winner takes it all *TOP 801 - Platz 775 *TOP 803 - Platz 473 *TOP 804 - Platz 406 *TOP 806 - Platz 379 *TOP 80? - Platz ??? *TOP 810 - Platz 807 *TOP 811 - Platz 163 (War als 162 in der Liste, da die Nummern vertauscht waren) *TOP 812 - Platz 734 *TOP 816 - Platz 780 *TOP 817 - Platz 385 *TOP 821 - Platz 508 *TOP 822 - Platz 564 Voulez Vou (TOP 818 - Platz 265) Waterloo *TOP 800 - Platz 329 *TOP 803 - Platz 173 *TOP 804 - Platz 368 *TOP 805 - Platz 714 *TOP 806 - Platz 242 *TOP 807 - Platz 588 *TOP 808 - Platz 225 *TOP 809 - Platz 216 *TOP 810 - Platz 391 (War als ??? in der Liste) *TOP 811 - Platz 117 *TOP 812 - Platz 573 *TOP 813 - Platz 266 *TOP 814 - Platz 503 *TOP 815 - Platz 471 *TOP 816 - Platz 349 *TOP 817 - Platz 253 *TOP 818 - Platz 319 Kategorie:Interpret 15+ Hits Kategorie:Interpret 100+ vertreten